Un couple pour la vie
by Princessenatty
Summary: La suite de "Relation patient/médecin" mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire l'autre pour comprendre. Une histoire qui mélange de l'aventure, de l'amour et des sanctions faites par le conseil des 46.


Un couple pour la vie

Ukitaké cherche son meilleur ami Kyoraku pour lui demander conseil mais il a peur et ne sait pas trop comment lui demander conseil. Il a peur de se faire railler.

C'est pour cela que Ukitaké lui a donné rendez-vous dans un lieu à l'écart afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Kyoraku : Eh salut qu'est-ce que tu voulais pourquoi est-ce que tu es si secret d'un seul coup ?

Ukitaké : Salut…je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire j'ai un conseil à te demander mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre alors s'il te plait ne te moque pas.

Kyoraku : Je suis ton ami depuis qu'on s'est rencontré alors ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucun jugement et aucune intention de me moquer de toi. Alors dis-moi.

Ukitaké : eh bien en fait c'est un peu délicat….

Pendant ce temps Byakuya et Soi Fon sont revenu de leur lune de miel sur Terre dans les Caraïbes et rentre chez eux à pied.

Byakuya : Alors ma chérie ça t'as plu ?

Soi Fon : Au-delà de mes espérances, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Malheureusement je suis triste de rentrée j'aurais bien aimé reste encore que tous les deux loin du travail.

Byakuya : Comme je te comprend moi aussi j'aurais aimé rester mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et dis-toi que nous pourrons recommencer l'année prochaine ou quand nous aurons des vacances.

Soi Fon : Sans vouloir être désagréable qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Ichigo qui veux épouser Rukia ?

Byakuya : Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense que je n'ai pas le choix je dois me rendre à l'évidence qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre en espérant qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir sinon…

Soi Fon : Il n'y a pas de sinon parce qu'il ne la fera jamais souffrir il l'aime trop pour ça.

Byakuya : Je pense que tu as raison. Nous sommes arrivés chez nous ma chérie.

Soi Fon : Whoua c'est magnifique.

Byakuya la prend dans ses bras et la porte comme une mariée pour le passage de la porte comme le veut la tradition.

Malheureusement a peine les bagages poser qu'un papillon de l'enfer vient se poser sur leurs doigts enlacés. « Réunion des capitaines dans la première division urgent. »

Tous les capitaines arrivent en quelques minutes mais il y a deux retardataires Ukitaké et Kyoraku.

Yamamoto : Bon l'heure est grave, je viens d'apprendre qu'une personne c'est échappé de la prison de conseil des quarante-six malheureusement vous l'aurez sans doute compris il s'agit d'Aizen, et ce n'est pas tout.

Toshiro : Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que ce type en liberté ?

Yamamoto : Malheureusement il a ouvert une brèche entre notre monde et celui du Hueco Mundo entrainant des apparitions d'Hollows dans tous les coins. C'est pour ça que nous devons absolument mettre toutes les divisions en état d'alerte il faut défendre le Rukongaï et en même temps trouver Aizen et le remettre en prison

Soi Fon : Mais comment il a réussi à se libérer je croyais qu'il était scellé et sous bonne garde.

Yamamoto : Les gardiens ont été tué et pour l'instant nous pensons qu'il a eu de l'aide pour faire sauter le sort.

Byakuya : Comment vous voulez qu'on s'organise ?

Yamamoto : Capitaine Unohana soyez vigilante et rester à l'écoute en vous amènera les blessés au fur et à mesure. Vous aurez l'aide de la 9ème division capitaine Kyoraku vous les aiderez et vous les défendrez. Allez-y maintenant.

Unohana et Kyoraku : A vos ordres.

Yamamoto : Capitaines Soi Fon, Toshiro, Ichigo, Zaraki, Ukitaké vous allez au Hueco Mundo pour chercher Aizen et son complice.

Yamamoto : Tous les autres vous restez pour combattre les Hollows et protéger le Seireitei et le Rukongaï.

Tout le monde : A vos ordres.

Yamamoto : Fin de la réunion mais je veux un rapport toutes les heures.

Tout le monde parti dans sa division afin de donner les ordres et d'organiser la bataille au mieux pour éviter qu'ils y ai trop de blesser et Mayuri qui n'en avait rien à faire est parti travailler dans son laboratoire tout en demandant à sa vice-capitaine d'aller chercher un Hollows vivant afin de les étudier de plus près surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir évoluer.

Cela fait au moins deux heures que tout le monde combat les Hollows mais quand ils en tuent un il y en a une dizaine qui apparait.

Le groupe parti au Hueco Mundo cherche toujours Aizen et son complice qui n'a toujours pas été identifier

Unohana : J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt en finir avec cette bataille une bonne fois pour toute.

Kyoraku : Eh bien moi qui te croyais pacifiste rappelle moi de toujours être dans ton camp.

Unohana : (rigole) D'accord promis mais j'ai peur pour Ukitaké j'espère qu'il va vite rentrer.

Kyoraku : Alors c'est du sérieux entre vous deux ? Je demande parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait le cœur briser.

Unohana : Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le cœur je l'aime vraiment c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. Avec lui j'ai l'impression que tout est faisable je me sens libre de mes mouvements.

Kyoraku : D'accord c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir rien de plus.

Pendant ce temps au Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo : Quand même je commence à en avoir marre d'Aizen. On ne peut pas juste le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Ukitaké : Non on n'a pas le droit, on est obligé de le ramener vivant pour qu'il soit à nouveau juger et emprisonner et ce sera la même chose pour son ou sa complice.

Soi Fon : Je suis d'accord avec Ukitaké même si je te comprends Ichigo ce n'est pas à nous de faire justice nous-même.

Toshiro : Je me demande qui pourrait être son complice ? Il faut être fou pour s'allier à lui. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore l'un des nôtres.

Zaraki : J'espère qu'il y aura du grabuge je veux me battre j'en ai marre de marché et de tuer de misérable Hollows ou Menos Grande, je veux des Arrancars ou Aizen lui-même.

Ichigo : Moi je te le laisse avec plaisir la dernière fois que je me suis battu contre lui j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs alors je te le laisse avec plaisirs mais….

Soudain une voix se fait entendre.

? : Alors vous me chercher peut-être mais je suis déçu vous êtes si peux nombreux je pensais avoir le droit a plus de distinction que ça.

Soi Fon : Aizen montre toi. A moins que tu ais peur de te mesurer à nous ?

Zaraki : ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part.

Ichigo : Ne le sous-estime pas il est fort quand même.

Aizen : Je ne suis pas un lâche et je vais vous le prouver. J'ordonnes à tous mes Hollows de disparaitre pour vous laisser le loisir de venir me chercher.

Toshiro : J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache. Alors viens nous affronter si tu en est encore capable.

Soi Fon : (chuchote aux autres) Il essaie peut-être de gagner du temps ?

Ukitaké : (chuchote) Dans c'est cas là on fait quoi ? On y va ou on prévient le vieux ? Et puis on ne sait toujours pas qui est son complice.

Aizen : Ah c'est bien dommage que vous ne sachiez pas qui est ma complice parce qu'elle est dans vos rangs pourtant, je vais vous donnez un indice c'est un homme que vous croyez mort mais qui ne l'ai pas.

Toshiro : Et si c'était Gin ou Tosen. Mais c'est impossible on les a vues mort tous les deux et on les a même incinérés.

Soi Fon : Oui mais souvient toi du soi-disant meurtre d'Aizen alors qu'il était bien vivant.

Ichigo : Mais on aurait ressenti leur pression spirituelle depuis le temps ? A moins que Mayuri ai encore fait des expériences ….

Ukitaké : Ichigo on n'accuse pas une personne sans preuve.

Malheureusement les preuves en question se sont manifester.

Gin : Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On vous a manqué parce que pour moi oui j'en ai marre d'être dans le camp des perdants je veux être dans le camp des vainqueurs et surtout être avec Matsumoto.

Tosen : Traitre, tu nous trahi maintenant, tu n'es qu'un faible et les faibles meurt.

Tosen se lance sur Gin qui a juste le temps de l'éviter puis se sont tous les capitaines qui se lancent dans cette bataille qui risque de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Tout le monde c'est lancé dans cette bataille a quatre contre un. Pendant ce temps Toshiro et Ichigo partent à la recherche d'Aizen dans ce château que le jeune Ichigo a déjà vue trop de fois à son goût.

Ichigo : Bordel on n'en finira jamais avec lui. Il comment à me saouler dès que je veux passer du temps avec Rukia j'ai déjà Byakuya sur le dos mais là c'est Aizen qui s'emmêle.

Toshiro : Oui je sais, essaye d'en parler à Soi Fon mais pour l'instant concentre toi sur la mission. Regarde cette pièce était fermer tout à l'heure et maintenant elle est entrouverte, allons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Aizen : Alors vous en avez mis du temps pour me trouver je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Ichigo : Enfin te voilà. Je commençais à m'énerver à tourner en rond surtout que j'ai autre chose à faire bon viens là qu'on en finisse surtout qu'on doit te ramener alors rends-toi ce sera mieux sinon on va se battre et tu as déjà perdu d'avance Gin t'as trahi il ne reste plus que Tosen dans tes rang.

Toshiro : Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ainsi explique-nous.

Aizen : Ah enfin un qui sait observer, tu es vraiment précoce. Alors tu veux une explication ? Très bien alors déjà je n'avais pas que Gin et Tosen comme aide j'ai encore une carte à jouer ensuite je suis sûr que vous aurez compris je veux juste être en liberté pour vivre moi aussi des choses….

Ichigo : Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe tu ne mérites pas de vivre dehors.

Aizen : Bon gamin si tu arrêter de me couper la parole je pourrais finir mon explication donc j'en été où…. Ah oui un autre complice ou plutôt une autre complice.

Toshiro : Quoi UNE complice mais qui c'est je ne vois pas qui pourrait ce ne peux pas être Rukia ni ma sœur et certainement pas une capitaine ou vice-capitaine.

Aizen : C'est là que tu te trompes c'est effectivement une personne importante qui a un très haut grade mais comme vous ne voyez pas qui ça peut être je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Ichigo : Oh non on va se taper le monologue du psychopathe et la triste histoire de sa vie.

Aizen : Oh non je vais la faire courte quand je suis devenu capitaine j'ai rencontré une capitaine qui travaille dans le monde des humains mais qui est aussi le bras droit du vieux. On est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire même mon grand projet avec la clef et jusqu'au bout elle a essayé de m'en dissuader mais rien n'y a fait et toi gamin tu m'as eu et tu m'as enfermé dans cette prison où je n'ai jamais pu revoir ma chère et tendre en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

? : Alors tu leur raconte notre histoire sans même m'en parler au préalable ni même me présenter. Oh tu manques à tous tes devoirs. Bonjour je m'appelle Anna je suis la petite fille de Yamamoto et oui je suis capitaine mais dans une division secrète que seul le roi et mon grand-père connaissent. Avec Aizen on s'est croisé par hasard et on ne s'est plus quitter.

Aizen : Alors en fait ça fait deux contre deux et je suis sûr que l'on va gagner cette fois-ci.

Anna : Aizen s'il te plait renonce à cette folie je suis là avec toi et je me porterai garant pour que nous restions ensemble.

Aizen : Ce n'est pas ça la liberté et ce n'est pas acceptable c'est juste un autre moyen de m'enfermer quelque part certes avec toi mais pour moi cela reste une prison en améliorer.

Anna soupire : Très bien si tu veux alors je me ferai enfermer ou mourrai avec toi. Je veux passer le temps qu'il nous reste ensemble.

Ichigo : Bon c'est mignon mais moi aussi j'ai une copine et j'aimerais bien être avec elle en ce moment alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Toshiro : Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'il faut ramener Anna auprès du vieux sinon on va avoir de très gros ennui avec lui.

Anna : Très bien mais dans ce cas on ne se rendra pas on se battra jusqu'au bout alors va falloir vous battre si vous voulez nous ramener.

Aizen : Anna tu n'aurais pas pu dire mieux.

Le combat commença sur les chapeaux de roues et pour l'instant personne n'aurait pu prévoir cette fin. Les autres ayant fini le combat contre Tosen tout en protégeant Gin qui était blesser le groupe se sépara en deux. Une partie est retourné à la Soul Society pour expliquer la situation et faire soigner Gin pendant que l'autre partie du groupe cherche Ichigo et Toshiro pour les aidez avec Aizen. Par contre ils ne savaient absolument pas qu'Aizen avait un autre complice et quand ils la virent ils comprirent que la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée mais qu'il faut absolument la ramener et en vie qui plus ai. Le combat faisait rage depuis quelques heures et tout le monde commençait à être fatiguer mais aucun camp ne voulait abandonner. La bataille se finit par un match nul entre les deux camps jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent et réussissent à attacher Aizen et Anna pour les ramener à la Soul Society.

Pendant ce temps à la quatrième division les blesser arriver plus vite que les personnes soigner ne partent heureusement qu'une autre division était là pour les aider et aussi pour faire un peu de tri entre les urgences et les petits bobos.

Unohana : J'espère que tout le monde va bien là-bas je commence à m'inquiéter pour Ukitaké surtout qu'il vient enfin d'en finir avec sa maladie grâce aux médecins de la Terre.

Kyoraku : Eh bien tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça surtout qu'il va beaucoup mieux maintenant franchement les médecins sur Terre m'impressionne de plus en plus enfin tu restes toujours notre premier médecin belle et talentueuse.

Unohana : ahahaha c'est ça rattrape toi aux branches mais fait vite parce qu'il n'en reste pas beaucoup.

Kyoraku : (fait grise mine). Bon changeons de sujet j'espère que cette bataille va bientôt être finit je n'en peux plus d'Aizen et des Hollows je sais que j'ai signé pour ça mais là c'est trop il nous attaque alors qu'il aurait pu se faire discret le temps que l'on perde sa trace définitivement et dans ces cas-là il n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous attaque à moins qu'il veuille récupérer quelque chose mais se serait du suicide de le faire surtout que maintenant on connait tous la capacité de son zanpakuto.

Unohana : Oui je sais cela m'inquiète aussi parce qu'il est vraiment fou allié et cela risque de mal finir mais bon je suis sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle le groupe qui est parti le chercher est déjà sur le chemin du retour avec Aizen comme prisonnier.

Unohana ne s'était pas tromper parce que justement et heureusement pour eux, le groupe partie au Hueco Mundo a réussi à ramener Aizen et Anna ce qui à engendrer la fermeture de toutes les brèches ouvertes dans la Soul Society et permettre aux combattants d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute de cette bataille en tout cas.

Unohana : est ce qu'il y a des blesser ?

Toshiro : Non personne à part Aizen et Anna qui ne se sont pas rendu tout de suite et du coup nous avons utilisé du utiliser la force.

Pendant ce temps tout le monde avait rejoint Unohana et Kyoraku et se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion avec les deux prisonniers.

Byakuya : Toshiro tu as bien dit Anna, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait basculer du mauvais côté pourtant elle a tout ce qu'elle veut et elle était promise à un haut poste et un bon avenir.

Anna : Byakuya, il n'y a pas que le travail qui compte il y a aussi l'amour et je l'ai trouvé auprès d'Aizen.

Ukitaké : Tu raconteras tout cela au commandant en chef.

Anna : Pff…j'ai la flemme de tout réexpliquer. Aizen s'en chargera.

Yamamoto : Anna comment tu as pu faire cela, comment tu as pu nous trahir ? J'attends une explication.

Anna : Je n'ai pas basculé du mauvais côté comme vous dites tous j'ai tout simplement choisi l'amour. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'Aizen bien avant qu'il ait son projet de détruire le monde et j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher jusqu'au bout mais rien n'y a fait, pendant la bataille finale j'étais charger de protéger le roi donc je n'ai pas pu le résonner. Pourtant en le sortant de sa prison je l'ai trouver changer, il n'avait plus envie de rien à part de partir loin et qu'on vive tranquille sur terre ou au Hueco Mundo, son envie de domination et de conquérir le monde est partie. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin retrouver l'homme que j'aime voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes enfui et avons engager le combat lorsque les capitaines sont arrivés.

Yamamoto : Bon et pour Gin et Tosen comment vous les avez ramenés à la vie ?

Aizen : si je peux me permettre ce n'est pas nous qui les avons ramenés c'est Mayuri qui s'en est chargé en faisant une expérience je suppose.

Yamamoto : Est-ce vrai capitaine Mayuri ?

Mayuri : Euh…oui mais c'est tout à fait par hasard que j'ai trouvé cette technique et je ne pensais pas qu'ils réussiraient à s'échapper.

Gin : En fait c'est Anna et Aizen qui nous ont libéré.

Yamamoto : Bon il va falloir en référer au grand conseil.

Gin : Avec plaisir, je ne veux plus être affilier à un traitre j'étais trop aveugle la première fois pour voir clair mais j'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait et je suis prêt a assumer et à être juger pour mes crimes.

Au moment où Yamamoto allait reprendre la parole un Menos Grande apparait derrière lui en lançant un Cerro, Aizen se jette devant lui pour contrer le coup en hurlant « Attention » malheureusement il n'est pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup et se le prend dans l'abdomen.

Anna : Aizen non ne meurt pas je t'en prie (se jette sur lui pour le secourir et fait pression sur sa blessure)

Yamamoto : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Anna : L'homme que j'aime vient de te sauver la vie.

Yamamoto : Aizen pourquoi a tu fais cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie alors que je suis la cause de tes problèmes ?

Aizen : (tousse et crache du sang) tout simplement parce que l'amour m'a changé mais ça tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre. J'aime Anna et je préfère mourir que de la voir souffrir parce que je sais que tu comptes pour elle.

Yamamoto : Bon Unohana on va allez dans votre division pour soigner Aizen et voir ce que l'on peut faire puisque je crois à ton repentir qui me parait vraiment sincère.

Aizen : C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que le grand conseil soit d'accord avec toi mais merci pour les soins. (Aizen vacille, puis tombe presque dans les pommes)

Anna : Allez tiens bon, on va te soigner.

Une fois dans la quatrième division et celle-ci sécuriser. Unohana commence à soigner Aizen qui en a vraiment besoin parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il est au bord du l'évanouissement ce qui est rare pour un Shinigami. Pendant qu'Aizen se fait soigné les autres commence à chercher une solution pour éviter d'appeler le grand conseil mais malheureusement aucun moyen de faire marche arrière puisque le conseil a été prévenu au moment même où Aizen a quitté sa cellule et que la faille est apparue.

Yamamoto : Comment je vais faire pour que vous ne soyez pas jugé et condamné à la peine capitale.

? : Impossible, mes maitres veulent tous vous voir pour connaitre tous les faits et maintenant.

Unohana : Mais Aizen n'est pas en état de se déplacer.

Le disciple : Cela n'est pas leurs problèmes, ils veulent le voir tout de suite et il ne vaut mieux pas les faire attendre ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre patient.

Yamamoto : Très bien nous vous suivons par contre nous irons au rythme que le docteur Unohana nous imposera pour éviter de tuer Aizen.

Le disciple : Très bien je pars immédiatement les prévenir que vous arrivez avec un blessé.

Une fois le disciple partit Yamamoto briffa tout le monde sur ce qui allait leur arriver une fois sur place et que surtout il ne fallait pas regarder les maitres dans les yeux sous peine de mort pour insubordination. Arriver dans la salle du grand conseil après plusieurs arrêt. La salle est immense encore plus grande que le conseil des 46. Tous les maitres sont assis et attendent que le commandant en chef prenne la parole pour s'expliquer et pour accuser Aizen ce qu'il fit et tout le monde raconta une partie de l'histoire sauf Aizen qui n'est pas en état de parler.

Un maitre : Donc si je résume quand Anna et Aizen sont parti au Hueco Mundo ils ont « accidentellement » ouvert la faille et Tosen a suivi son patron dans l'espoir de nous renverser encore une fois mais Gin qui lui les a suivis à décider de trahir les traitres et de revenir dans le bon chemin et maintenant vous voulez que nous soyons compatissant et qu'on ne les condamne pas à mort. Non mais c'est une blague vous pensez vraiment que nous allons accepter cela sans broncher.

Yamamoto : C'est un peu ce que nous vous demandons d'être indulgent parce qu'au final j'ai pu faire l'expérience du nouveau Aizen qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne alors que s'il n'avait pas changé je serai mort à l'heure actuelle.

Un maitre : Très bien nous allons partir en délibération.

Les Shinigamis attendent plus d'une journée pour revoir le disciple qui les emmena voir les maitres.

Un maitre : Nous avons pris notre décision, que les accusés s'avancent.

Anna, Aizen, et Gin avancent mais pas vraiment fier en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Aizen tient la main Anna et Gin reste très loin d'eux pour ne pas se prendre un coup sachant qu'il les a trahis.

Un maitre : Bon commençons par Gin. Si on résume vous avez rejoint Aizen et Anna et vous vous êtes fait passer pour mort, puis vous vous êtes raviser et avez préférer retourner dans le droit chemin. Nous avons pris la décision de vous laisser vivre à la condition que vous soyer sous la surveillance permanente d'un Shinigami de la dixième division donc soit par le capitaine Hitsugaya soit par le vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

Gin : Je vous remercie de votre…

Un autre maitre : Nous n'avons pas fini et vous serai priver de votre zanpacto jusqu'à ce que vous repassiez en jugement dans quelque mois afin de voir si vous avez vraiment changer ou si vous préparer un mauvais coup.

Gin : Mais comment je peux vivre sans mon zanpacto ?

Toshiro : Ferme-là et estime toi heureux d'être toujours en vie maintenant remets-moi ton zanpacto. Je te place sous la surveillance de mon vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

Gin : très bien je me plierai à la sentence.

Un maitre : bon je préfère cela. Maintenant passons à vous Anna, vous êtes la petite fille du commandant en chef, vous avez libérer Aizen qui était sceller jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et vous vous êtes enfui avec lui au Hueco Mundo pour vivre votre amour. Nous ne pouvons pas vous tuer parce que nous avons besoin de vos pouvoirs mais nous allons vous garder emprisonner sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, c'est pour cela que vos nouveaux quartiers se trouve dans la tour des lamentations et pour seule visite les personnes qui vont vous nourrir et les personnes qui vont vous aider a prendre conscience de votre acte.

Aizen : ce n'est pas juste, elle n'y est pour rien dans ce que j'ai fait…

Anna : arrête, je t'en prie, laisse-les terminer sauf si vous avez fini, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que j'ai fait et désolée pour vous mais je recommencerais sans hésiter pour rester avec l'homme que j'aime en plus nous ne pensions pas qu'en ouvrant une brèche dans le Hueco Mundo déclencherait tout cela. Mais j'accepte votre punition.

Ichigo et Byakuya : Moi pas !

Un maitre : Comment osez-vous contredire un ordre direct de notre part ?

Ichigo : Bordel, je ne connais pas vos lois mais merde ils s'aiment, Aizen n'est pas vraiment le mec le plus sympa au monde mais Anna est une perle, elle n'a fait que libérer une personne qu'elle aime, personnellement j'aurais fait la même chose.

Byakuya : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le gamin, si ça avait été ma femme j'aurais fait la même chose.

Tous les autres : Nous aussi

Yamamoto : Je me porte garant pour les deux, je les surveillerai tous les jours et toutes les nuits s'il le faut mais je refuse que ma petite fille soit enfermée par amour.

Un maitre : De toute façon nous condamnons Aizen à la peine de mort. Donc la discussion n'a pas lieu d'être puisqu'il ne sera plus dans quelque heure.

Ichigo : Non mais ça ne va pas il a sauvé la vie du commandant en chef et vous voulez le tuer mais vous êtes malade ! Je n'y comprends rien à vos lois mais chez nous on peut au moins laisser une seconde chance même si je pense qu'il ne le mérite pas vraiment mais bon il a quand même sauvé le commandant en chef.

Un maitre : Assez ! Notre décision est prise Aizen mourra ce soir et Anna devra purger sa peine et si vous vous opposer à cela nous vous chatiez ou de v…

Un bruit se fait entendre et tout le monde se retourne pour voir qui à oser les interrompre

Ichigo : Mais vas-y je t'en prie ar…

Byakuya : Ferme-la c'est le roi de la Soul Society

Ichigo : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Le roi : Bonjour jeune homme, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Pour répondre à ta question je suis venu parce que je commence à en avoir marre de vous entendre vous chamailler comme des enfants.

Tout le monde à l'air choquer de ce que vient de dire le roi en particulier le conseil des 46 qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Un maitre : Mon roi nous sommes navré de vous avoir déranger mais ces personnes ne veulent pas se plier à nos décisions.

Le roi : Ils ont bien raison de ne pas se plier à vos décisions, comme ce jeune homme vous l'a dit Aizen a sauvé le commandant en chef, certes ce n'est pas un seul acte qui peut racheter ce qu'il a fait mais ça y contribue quand même donc je vous demande de le mettre sous surveillance étroite comme vous avez fait avec Gin et je vous demande de gracier Anna qui n'a fait qu'écouter son cœur comme beaucoup d'entre nous l'aurait fait et comme moi j'aurais fait si mon amour avez été emprisonner.

Un maitre : Sauf votre respect mon roi, leur crime son extrêmement grave nous ne pouvons laissez passer un tel affront….

Le roi : Assez ! ma décision est prise vous mettrez Aizen et Anna en liberté surveiller par des capitaines comme le capitaine Kuchiki ou le commandant en chef Yamamoto, et pour Gin je garde la sanction que vous avez mis en place.

Le chef des maitres : Très bien mon roi nous ferons comme vous bon vous semble, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes si indulgent avec Aizen ?

Le roi : Vous pouvez. Je suis aussi indulgent avec Aizen tout simplement parce qu'il a sauvé la vie du commandant en chef ce qui m'a évité d'en choisir un autre et puis je sens qu'il a changé ou plutôt que l'amour l'a changé et je ne dirai pas que je lui fais confiance mais je pense qu'on peut lui laisser une seconde chance.

Le chef des maitres : Je comprends votre point de vue mon roi, nous nous plierons à votre volonté.

Le roi : Très bien, libérez-les, maintenant, commandant en chef vous avez la garde d'Aizen et d'Anna, Matsumoto vous avez la garde de Gin, pour l'instant Aizen, Anna et Gin vous devez remettre vos Zanpacto à vos gardiens, nous allons voir pendant combien de temps nous vous gardons prisonniers enfin façon de parler.

Anna : Merci mon roi. Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas vous avez ma parole.

Aizen : Vous avez la mienne aussi même si elle a peu de valeur.

Gin : Vous avez la mienne aussi.

Le roi : Très bien je vous crois. J'espère que vous ne gâcherez pas votre chance. Sur ceux je vous laisse prenez soin de vous.

Le roi partit dans un éclair blanc. Personne ne savait trop quoi faire mais si les maitres ne sont pas contents du résultat, les capitaines eux font la danse de la victoire, Anna saute dans les bras d'Aizen pour l'embrasser, Gin et les autres les regardent tendrement.

Ukitaké prend une décision qui va changer le reste de sa vie. Il avance vers son amour qui est de dos, pose un genou à terre et se lance avec une bague de mariage dans un écrin.

Ukitaké : Mon amour, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est vue je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, tu hantes mes pensées et mes rêves, tu as fait de moi un homme heureux le jour où tu as accepté de sortir avec moi. Unohana me ferais tu le grand honneur de me rendre encore plus heureux que je ne le suis déjà en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Tout le monde surpris par cette demande en mariage attend la réponse d'Unohana avec une appréhension mais aussi avec une certaine excitation.

Unohana : Euh…je ne…euh…oui. Un grand oui, je t'aime Ukitaké.

Unohana et Ukitaké s'embrassent et Ukitaké lui passe la bague au doigt et se regarde avec amour et tendresse.

Kyoraku : Bon les jeunes c'est pas que je veuille interrompre ce moment de bonheur et de joie mais il faut partir avant que les autres changes d'avis et puis on encombre la salle et franchement je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Ichigo : Kyoraku à raison partons et allons fêter ça.

Tout le monde : Ouais !

Quelques mois après à la cérémonie de mariage. Tout le monde c'était fait beaux pour la fête.

Kyoraku qui est le témoin d'Ukitaké essaie de le rassurer.

Ukitaké : Si jamais elle change d'avis, et si elle ne veut pas de moi et si elle se moque de moi….

Kyoraku : Oh stop arrête, elle t'aime et ne se moque pas de toi sinon crois-moi je ne la laisserai pas faire et en plus ce n'est pas son genre. Alors arrête de psychoter et prépares-toi ça va bientôt être l'heure.

Ukitaké : Oui tu as raison, en plus tu seras là.

Kyoraku : Toujours et jusqu'à la fin mon frère.

Ukitaké : Merci.

Pendant ce temps Unohana et son témoin Soi Fon se préparent dans la bonne humeur même si Soi Fon voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Unohana.

Soi Fon : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Unohana : Rien du tout.

Soi Fon : A d'autre je suis passé par le mariage avec Byakuya donc je répète qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Unohana : Rien de grave mais…

Soi Fon : Tu as peur c'est ça ?

Unohana : Oui, j'ai peur qu'il me laisse devant l'autel et que ce soit la pire humiliation de toute ma vie.

Soi Fon : Arrête, Ukitaké t'aime vraiment donc tu n'as rien à craindre et je ne laisserai pas te faire de mal donc tout ira bien, tu verras ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie. Finis de te préparer c'est l'heure, on va nous attendre.

La cérémonie est magnifique tout se passe comme dans un conte de fée. Au moment d'échanger les vœux tout le monde à versé une larme tellement les mots sont émouvant et vrai pour ce couple. Le moment le plus attendu pour les femmes est le lancer de bouquet et c'est Rukia qui l'a récupéré. Byakuya s'est mis a fusiller du regard Ichigo en mode « ne touche pas à ma sœur » mais pour seule réponse Ichigo se marre, et Rukia rougit.

Le moment du bal les couples se forment, Anna et Aizen qui avaient eu le droit d'assister au mariage se mettent à danser à la plus grande surprise des autres. Au bout d'un moment Ichigo va voir Byakuya qui était en train de danser avec Soi Fon.

Ichigo : Je peux te l'emprunter deux minutes ?

Soi Fon : Bien sûr. Soit gentil. Dit-elle à Byakuya.

Byakuya : Que veux-tu ?

Ichigo : On peut aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?

Byakuya : Oui, je te suis.

Ichigo et Byakuya s'en vont pour discuter dans un lieu plus tranquille et surtout pour que personne ne les entende.

Soi Fon : Bon nous voilà toutes seules sans nos hommes.

Rukia : Oui, je me demande bien ce qu'ils font.

Soi Fon : Je ne sais pas mais ne t'inquiète pas ton frère ne fera pas de mal à Ichigo, il me l'a dit.

Rukia : C'est gentil de me rassurer.

Soi Fon : C'est normal je suis ta belle-sœur maintenant, il n'y a pas de capitaine qui soit quand on n'est pas en service

La fête continue et bat son plein quand tout à coup Aizen prend le micro :

Aizen : Navré d'interrompre cette magnifique fête mais j'ai une annonce à faire.

Kyoraku : Oh non j'espère qu'on a fait le bon choix !

Aizen : pfff

Yamamoto : Attention à ce que vous faites.

Aizen : Bon je me lance, Anna depuis le temps qu'on se connait je n'ai cessé de me rapprocher de toi et de tomber amoureux à chaque fois que je te vois, je ne cesse de penser à toi, je ne sais pas si tu crois au coup de foudre mais moi oui et je suis tombé sous ton charme, tu as su voir au-delà de la méchanceté qui régnait en moi, tu as su me rendre meilleur, c'est pour cela que je veux te demander si tu veux me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Anna (se met à pleurer) : Oui, je t'aime tellement Aizen.

Aizen se précipite et embrasse Anna avec fougue. Ichigo et Byakuya sont de retour.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?

Kyoraku : La demande en mariage d'Aizen.

Ichigo : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Oui je suppose.

Anna : Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui, j'attendais ça depuis longtemps.

Rukia : Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Byakuya ?

Byakuya : Très bien tu as mon accord, mais ne me le fait pas regretter !

Ichigo : Jamais.

Rukia : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ichigo : Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais ça fait plusieurs années qu'on sort ensemble et je voudrais enfin si tu veux, enfin…

Rukia : Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire ?

Ichigo : Je t'écoute

Rukia : Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnelle mais je t'aime et je veux qu'on aille plus loin ensemble c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu deviennes mon mari.

Ichigo : Wouha, ça je n'y attendais pas.

Rukia : ça veut dire non ?

Ichigo : Bien sûr que non, je voulais te demandais en mariage aujourd'hui c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Byakuya je voulais lui demandais ta main. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser et ça serai un grand honneur.

Rukia embrasse fougueusement Ichigo sous le regard (pour une fois) bienveillant de Byakuya.

Voilà nous nous retrouvons avec deux demandes en mariage et un mariage qui va durer pour la vie. Les mariés et futurs mariés vivront heureux et leur amour sera sincère.

En ce qui concerne les différentes sentences celles-ci ont été levé au fur et à mesure d'abord Gin, puis Anna et enfin Aizen. Le conseil des 46 n'ont rien pu faire pour leur nuire malgré tous leurs efforts.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, en tout cas autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire ou une remarque pour que je m'améliore par exemple.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
